Restless Heart
by Under The Blackened Sky
Summary: It was days like these that Inuyasha couldn't seem to sit still. If only he could be searching for the jewel instead of waiting for Kagome. Annoyed, Inuyasha goes to retreive her and realizes the true cause of his unrest. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Restless Heart

These days were always the same. The feeling would start in the pit of his stomach before working its way up. His fingers would twitch while his leg tapped against the rough bark of the tree. He had to reposition himself nearly every minute. No matter how he sat, he just couldn't get comfortable. Growling in frustration, Inuyasha pushed himself off of the branch as he leaped to the base of the Goshinboku. He reached the Bone Eater's Well in no time, flopping down into a sitting position, his back resting against the worn wood. Leaning his head onto the lip of the well, Inuyasha tried to decipher the cause of his restlessness. It had to be because of the halt on their search for the jewel shards and Naraku. How could it not be? He never felt this way except on days like these, days when Kagome went back to her time to take those stupid exams she was always complaining about. Rustling in the bushes caught his attention and he immediately swiveled his ears towards the noise.

"You know Inuyasha, Lady Kagome still has another day before she will return. If your heart yearns for her that much, perhaps you should wait for her on the other side of the well," Miroku approached an irate Inuyasha, unaffected by the glare he was currently receiving.

"You know Miroku, maybe you should just shut it and mind your own damn business!" Inuyasha bared his fangs.

Miroku raised his hands in defense, "A mere suggestion was all it was. Please, stay and mope. I will be heading back to Kaede's hut to keep my lovely Sango company."

"Humph, moping? Yeah right! I'm just waiting until Kagome comes back so we can finally get back to the search! Shows what that stupid monk knows," Inuyasha crossed his arms in defiance.

It only took him a moment to realize he had been talking to himself...out loud.

"This is getting ridiculous. Kagome's coming back now!" Inuyasha stood up, swiftly hopping in the well all the while biting down on his tongue to keep from talking to himself again.

Putting his superior sense of smell to good use, Inuyasha tracked Kagome down to her school. Leaping straight up, he spotted Kagome through the window where she was attending one of her many classes. Letting himself land quietly on the ledge of the window in the back of the classroom, he stretched out like he was in the Goshinboku. Kagome would surely kill him if he got her out of class now, so he just counted his blessings that no student sat back here to notice him especially since he had not stopped to grab that constraining hat that she always made him wear. He kept his eyes locked on Kagome as she stared at the board before scribbling on the paper in front of her.

As he let his mind wander, Inuyasha almost fell off his ledge at his realization. The urge to fidget had disappeared. No longer did he find himself uncomfortable. Why was that? He glanced back at Kagome to make sure she was still there. He saw her bite the end of the utensil she held, eyebrows scrunching together as she stared at the board where the teacher was writing. Inuyasha let a small smile reach his lips before groaning. The perverted monk was right about his feelings even though Inuyasha couldn't even understand his own behavior. He felt so stupid. To think, this whole time he had merely been restless because Kagome wasn't near him. Well, at least he now knew how to get through days like these when Kagome traveled back to her time. All he had to do was stay near her. Simple enough unless, that is, Kagome found out. She always seemed to get angry when he followed her back to her time, thinking that he was only here to retrieve her. Would she understand how he felt? Did he really want to tell her that he couldn't sit still without her near?

Maybe he would just let her have her space on these days.

Maybe he would just watch her from afar.

For now, that is.


End file.
